


Boyfriend and best friend

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You spend a lot of time with James.”<br/>“And that bothers you?”<br/>“You seem pretty close too.” Now he was pouting. Great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend and best friend

 “Mike?” Ben crawled closer, snuggling into his side and curled an arm around Mike's chest.

“What's up with you?” Mike made a sound, like a huff and buried his head in Ben’s hair.  
“What?” Ben asked again, petting his chest.

“You spend a lot of time with-“ he mumbled again, pressing a kiss on Ben’s hair.

“Again please?” Ben had to suppress a giggle.

“You spend a lot of time with James.”

“And that bothers you?”

“You seem pretty close too.” Now he was pouting. Great.

“You do know he is my best mate right?”

“We were once best mates before deciding dating was better.”

“And now you think I would leave you for him?” He raised an eyebrow, then punched Mike in the chest, lightly, but it still made Mike twitch.

“Ouhh.” He mumbled and then curled himself around Ben.

“You are just spending so much time together. And you are always talking and smiling and all those touchy things you do…“

“Mike...” Ben sighed, lifting himself up on his elbow.

“Don’t you worry. He is my mate. There won’t be anything more than that, okay?”

“Okay...”

“Are we okay now?”

“Yes.”

Mike wasn’t.

The next day in the studio proved this. As soon as they both stepped through the glass door, Mike had his hand on Ben’s lower back, guiding him and only after he looked puzzled at his boyfriend he noticed that James stood in the test kitchen, smiling a good morning at them.

“Really?” Ben glared and Mike shrugged, but kept his hand where it was.

“Hey James.” Ben finally said and took the ginger in a big hug, ignoring how Mike huffed next to him.

“Morning Ben.” He replied and smiled. “I have some great ideas for the spring rolls we talked about yesterday-” James started to ramble but Ben held his hand up to stop him.

“I actually wanted to ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

“Would you like to have a movie night with us tonight?” Behind him, Mike grumbled, poking him in the side to attract his attention. And when he didn’t give in, Mike went to his workspace and made even his walk seem to be grumpy.

“Sure. What time?”

“Would 8 be okay for you?”

“I will be there.”

“Good, now tell me about those spring rolls”

* * *

 

Getting the cold shoulder all day was easy to handle, mainly because as soon as they were on their way back home, Ben had Mike all over himself, with hands creeping under his jacket and his body pressed to his side.

“Why did you do that?” he whined after a few moments of silence along the way.

“So that you can settle your jealousy. “

“By having him sitting next to you on the couch?”

“Yeah.”

“What a great way to settle.”

“Shut up.” Ben groaned and did that by kissing him forcefully.

* * *

 

“I bought food.” James said when Mike opened the door, a grumpy expression on his face.

“You better have.” He grumbled and let James in, who then walked straight to the kitchen to clap Ben on the shoulder and helped him finish the popcorn and some other snacks.

“Does Mike really have to be here? He hates me!” James whispered as they carried the food to the living room.

Groaning, Ben turned his face to James.

“He doesn’t hate you. He just dislikes that you are my best mate.”

“Well that explains a lot.” James said sarcastically but laughed when Ben shoved his elbow into his side.

“He is trying his best.” And he giggled again, only shutting up when he saw Ben’s face.

“Food.” Mike said from where he was already sitting on the sofa, in the middle. Ben groaned again.

“It sounds like you never get anything to eat.” Ben said and plopped down on Mike's right side and moments later, he had an arm around his hips and his legs entwined with Mike's.

Raising an eyebrow at Mike's behavior, Ben let himself melt in this weird position.

“What are we even going to watch?”

“You decide.” Ben said and looked at James who nodded thoughtfully and went to the TV to look through their collection of movies. In the time James had his back turned to them, Mike kissed Ben softly, making him hum under the softness.

“How about Avengers?” James said, ignoring the making out happening behind him.

“pop it in.” They both said on the sofa and made some room for James as he settled down next to them.

The first few minutes ticked by and you could feel the tension in the room like waves over your skin and Ben was just fed up.

Slowly, he cuddled closer to Mike, closing his eyes and yawed softly before he did the only thing he knew and stood up.

“Guys?” he said sleepily, not even faking it, because damn, today was a long day.

“’m gonna go to bed. Don’t kill each other okay? And James you can sleep on the couch later if you want to.” Ben said, pressing a kiss to Mike's forehead and gave James a sleepy smile as he made his way into the direction of their bedroom before he face palmed the bed, grinning into the pillow.

Undressing groggily, slipping under the covers and rolling onto his side, he listened to the noise coming from the living room.

He really hoped they wouldn’t kill each other.

He only woke up once in the middle of the night, when the mattress dipped next to him and a warm body slot itself behind him.

“He is alright.” He heard Mike mutter before he dropped back into a deep sleep.

Waking up a second time was to soft murmurs outside of the bedroom, somewhere in the house and only after a few moments, his brain reminded him who those people were, talking there and making him awake.

“Mike?” He called as he rolled out of the bed, sitting up at the side of the bed.

“Yes love?” Mike stuck his head to look at him and smiled at his appearance, at his messy hair and sleepy eyes.

“How long until work?”

“Long enough for a shower.”

“Good. Are we taking James with us?” Ben asked as he walked up to Mike to give him a kiss.

“Yes, you are taking me.” Came a second voice from beyond the door and Ben chuckled.

“Ok good, Let me shower and we can go.”

“See I told you he is a good guy.” Ben mumbled to Mike who replied by kissing him again.

“Get wet, we have videos to film.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
